


Love Story

by Pocket_Owl



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Cute, Fate, Floof, M/M, Schmoop, and a little Philosophy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pocket_Owl/pseuds/Pocket_Owl
Summary: Brian and Nick remember a few things.
Relationships: Nick Carter/Brian Littrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Love Story

Nick scoots over and puts his head between Brian and his cell phone. "Do you remember what you were wearing?

"Huh?" it takes Brian a moment, " Oh! No, but I remember what you were wearing. You were …"

"Nope, me first. You were wearing jeans and a Tennessee Titans jersey. You were so good looking; I think that's when my crush started."

"The Titans didn't even exist, yet! It must have been a Houston Oilers shirt." Brian laughs.

"Whatever, dude! Light blue jersey to bring out your eyes, jeans that were tight in all the right places; you were hot!" Nick is curious, "So, what was I wearing?"

"White shorts and a pink tank top that was _way_ too big on you. Flip flops, I think."

"Well?" Nick is impatient. "What did you think of me?"

"Well, I'm not gonna say you were hot … "

Nick groans.

"Nick, you were thirteen! I'm not a pervert."

"Yes, you are."

"Okay, but not in that way!" Brian smiles, "… but you were cute, definitely cute. All that floppy blond hair. I just had to touch it."

"Oh, god! I hated that! When you patted me on the head, I felt certain you thought I was just a kid and you'd never return my feelings!" Nick pouts at the memory.

"I did _not_ pat your head. I put my hand on your hair. Trust me; it has a totally different feeling behind it."

Nick laughs and puts his head in Brian's lap. "Ha! Well, thirteen-year-old me didn't know the difference. Do you remember what we sang, our first song together?"

"'Happy Together'," Brian chuckles, beginning to comb his hand through Nick's hair. "You know, now that I am picturing that moment, you sure did stare at me a lot!"

"Wow, it only took you 27 years to notice I stared at you! I have a feeling if you think back — Think back reeeaaaal hard, Brian! — there will be a lot more moments like that."

"I was nervous!" Brian teases back lightheartedly, "You were plenty obvious after a while. I knew how you felt long before I got the courage up to make my move."

Nick is playfully hurt. "But I languished in unrequited love for 2-and-a-half long years!"

Brian becomes suddenly serious. "Even at the moment we first met, though, I felt … something. Not a crush, but — I don't know — a seed. Like my life had changed that day, and it wasn't for the obvious reason."

Nick closes his eyes and leans into Brian's touch. "I know what you mean. Sure, I developed the hots for you, but I also knew that no matter what happened … nah, this will sound stupid."

"What, Nick?"

"You know how some people are just in your life? Like, they come and go, but they don't _mean_ anything? They don't _affect_ anything? You know, like cause and effect?"

"Uh, not really, but go on …"

"So, I just knew, on the very first night, no matter what happened, that you will always affect me. You and your actions would shape my life, for good or bad."

Brian looks down at Nick affectionately. "You knew all that at thirteen?"

"I did, yeah. Oh, no, maybe not really," Nick stops rambling and looks up into Brian's eyes, "I mean, I didn't know how to put words to it, but I knew."

"And I did affect your life, for good _and_ bad."

Nick says, "It was worth it," as he pulls Brian down for a kiss.


End file.
